


Vacation

by themistrollsin



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [30]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: Bayley and Roman go on vacation to a small vacation community of tiny houses.





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 - Vacation Community

Bayley looks over at Roman as he pulls to a stop at the tiny house they’ve rented.  She knows that he hadn’t wanted to do something like this.  When she brought it up, she could see how hesitant he was to even talk about it.  But in the end, he’d agreed.  She knows he did because it’s something she wanted to do.  It also helped that Dean and Renee were renting a place here too.

 

Roman closes the door behind him after they walk inside.  He looks around the small area, impressed by everything that’s here.  He sets their bags down as Bayley walks over to the small kitchen area.  “I can stand up straight in here,” he says with a smirk.

 

Bayley looks over and laughs a little.  “I told you,” she says.  “You really think I wouldn’t make sure of that?”

 

Roman walks over and wraps his arms around her waist from behind.  “I just didn’t know they made them this tall.”

 

“You need to trust me.”  She leans back into his hold, smiling when he kisses the side of her head.  “I wouldn’t find a place that you wouldn’t enjoy.  I know this wasn’t your first pick for our vacation, but I know that you’ll enjoy it.”

 

“I’m sure I will.  Besides, you’re with me.”  He loosens his grip to let Bayley turn in his arms.  He rests his forehead on hers.  “I just want you to be happy.”

 

“And I want you to be happy.”  She rubs his sides.  “Which is why I have already planned dinner tonight.  We’re right on the lake.  So I thought that we would cook out and sit out on the dock.  Dean and Renee will be here too.  If you want.”

 

Roman smiles.  “I think that sounds perfect.”  He leans in and kisses her. 

 

“Good.”  She slides her arms around him as he kisses her again.  “We should probably unpack.”

 

“That can wait.”  He moves lower, kissing and nipping at her neck.  “I think we should find the bedroom.”

 

She smiles as she tilts her head to let him have better access.  “Roman…”  Before she can say anything else, there’s a knock on the door.  She can’t help but laugh when Roman growls.

 

“I’m gonna kill whoever’s out there,” he mutters.

 

“You will not.”  Bayley walks over and pulls the door open.  She smiles when she sees Dean and Renee standing there.  “Hey.”

 

“Hey,” Renee says with a smile.  “He saw the car here and couldn’t wait any longer.  I held him off as long as I could.”

 

“No problem.  Come in.”  She closes the door behind them after they step inside.  “When did you guys get here?”

 

“About an hour ago.  Didn’t take as long as I thought it would.”

 

“That’s because you drive like a maniac,” Dean says. 

 

“You’re hilarious.”

 

Roman chuckles as he slides his arm around Bayley’s shoulders.  “Boy, you better pray you don’t have to sleep on the couch after that comment.”

 

“Like you haven’t said the same thing about Bayley.”

 

Bayley looks up at Roman.  “Oh really?”

 

Roman snorts.  “I never said you were a maniac.”

 

“Like you would know anyways.  How often do I actually get to drive?”

 

“Because you hate driving.  You told me that in the beginning.”

 

“I do hate driving.  And I’m not a maniac.  I’m just…”

 

“A speed demon.”

 

“Yes, exactly.”

 

“Which is why I drive.”

 

Roman stands at the grill that evening as Bayley gets the small table set up with the rest of the food.  “Need help with anything?” he asks.

 

“No,” Bayley answers.  “Waiting until we’re pretty much ready to pull the salad out.  Don’t want it to get too warm.”

 

“Good plan.”  He gestures toward the grill.  “Shouldn’t be much longer here.”

 

“Renee is finishing up with her fruit salad inside.  Dean went back to their place to grab the beer.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Bayley steps up beside Roman, resting her hand on his lower back.  “Thank you for doing this.”  She leans up and kisses his cheek.

 

“You don’t have to thank me, Babe.”

 

“I know, but like I said I know this wasn’t your first choice.”  She lets her hand fall lower on Roman’s body.  “And I’m yours tonight.”

 

“Leave your hand there and I won’t be able to wait until tonight.”


End file.
